top_kekfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Lucifer
"Hey there, my name's Lord_Lucifer ! At least that's how I'm known on the internet. In real life, my name is far different." -Lord Lucifer Lord Lucifer (also known as Hotdog) is a themed account oldfag, embodying the eponymous deity. He's also the co-founder and ex-main administrator of Top-Kek. On 22nd October 2015, Lord Lucifer announces trough the 5989th post of Top-Kek that he would step down from his main administrator functions on Top-Kek in order to focus on professional issues, passing the torch to the user Takalisky. History Origins : Lord_Lucifer originates from Hugelol. There he was a renowned user, and often appreciated for his contribution as well as a poster than a commenter. On 30th March 2014 he joined forces with many other oldfags such as Dr Seitenbach, Gryphon and Thor123 and formed a group called The Styx that held between 12 and 24 fine users (according to the community's standards) of the site. Anyhow, around May 2014 both Dr_Seitenbach and Lord_Lucifer realised that the other site was dying of an incurable disease called shitposts, they conceived a plan B which was an "abandon ship" tactic. This is how the idea of Top-Kek was born. They started to announce their plan of creating a website, shitpost-free to their friendly users, via private messages. Although this isn't confirmed, it is believed that at some point, one user who eventually received the message, decided to report the message to the administrators of Hugelol, flagging it as spam/advertising. On 20th of august, Lord Lucifer was banned, followed by Seitenbach on the same day. It was not until the 31st of August that the userbase found out about these. Started by user Genius who started raising questions through posting on the Fresh Page of Hugelol about the two oldfag's banishment, discussions mentioning the potentially concurrency website was that meant to be Top-Kek.com started to form in the comment sections. On thing led to another, and it eventually turned to an all out raid-fest filled with Gore and Porn which's leader was none other than Thor123. After the Big-Ban only so few remained. From the group of oldfags that was formed in March 2014. It is believed that only 6 survived. Among those 6 users, 2 remained active, and only one remained loyal to the site. The other one, RosettaStoned having missed the raids (due to school and gay stuff like that), left her account inactive later in the month to definitely settle on Top-Kek. On the 11th of September, Top-Kek launched its Alpha, followed by its Beta, 7 days later. On Top-Kek "I'm your bloody overlord. Do you think there is a fucking choice ?" -Lord Lucifer to Gryphon on the 1826th post Of Top-Kek, November 20th 2014 Lord_Lucifer is the only official administrator of Top-kek, and is the only one who get in touch with the userbase to take their feedbacks. The Administrator of Top-Kek is an often pin-point for jokes and for praising. As any other user, Lucifer makes OC and posts regular content among the userbase, probably due to the small community it has. On 20th February 2015, Lord_Lucifer was recorded being the second user with the highest post-karma, with 5200 keks, behind Shadowdude with 8300 keks.Category:Users Category:Gods Category:Admins Category:Tinychat moderators